It's Only Love
by Kazuli
Summary: RLSB slash song fic to the Beatles song It's Only Love on the album Help! i know songfics are lame but i love this song almost as much as i love RLSB slash.


Disclaimer: JKR owns the boys, the Beatles own the song (or Michael Jackson…not really sure now.)

A/N: I know I said I would never write a songfic, but I just love this song so much it had to be done. It was a tad better in my head but that's okay. Sorry about all my other fics that were basically abandoned half finished. If I ever get my life back from high school I'll try and finish them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

James and Sirius were sitting in the Common Room, conveniently not doing the homework assigned to them by McGonagal. Instead they were brainstorming new prank ideas. Remus and Peter were absent currently, Remus being the nice guy he was had offered to help Peter out on Flitwick's essay, which he had left until the last minute, after a very little convincing from Sirius and the lure of the kitchens. Sirius's mind kept drifting to his library bound friends, well Remus mostly. When they finally returned Sirius broke off mid sentence to bound delightedly towards the werewolf.

"Not now Pads, I'm exhausted, the full moon's tomorrow." Remus brushed his friend off impatiently. But not before Sirius could inhale the sweetness that was a mixture Remus's lavender shampoo and the crackling pages of old books.

He tried to shake the disappointment by losing himself in the scent.

_I get high when I see you go by (My, oh my)._

He collapsed on a couch as he watched the tawny haired boy take himself up the stairs. He took in the delicate curves of the other boys body; something he'd found himself doing more and more.

After a moment he trotted up the stairs to see how Remus really was. Quietly opening the door, he stepped into the dormitory to find Remus reclined on his four-poster.

A sigh escaped Remus's perfect lips when he noticed Sirius standing there.

_When you sigh, my, my inside just flies (Butterflies)._

Coming closer, he quashed the nervousness that arose so unexpectedly in his normally brash character. Remus looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "yes Pads?"

He tried to stop the uncharacteristic blush creeping up his neck, "Are you doing all right?"

_Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

Remus grinned tiredly, and Sirius felt all squiggly inside, "Thanks for the concern Sirius, but it's fine, I'm just tired. You know how I am before the full moon."

_It's only love and that is all_

_Why should I feel the way I do?_

Sirius nodded, and sat down. He really should tell Remus about these new feelings, he thought. But then Remus put a tentative hand on his shoulder, and he realized if Remus knew the truth he would never touch him again.

He couldn't help it though; it was how he felt. If only Remus felt the same way.

_It's only love, and that is all_

_But it's so hard loving you._

"How are YOU doing Padfoot?" he asked concernedly.

Terrible. I've been in love with you all year, and I know you'll never love me back.

That was what he wanted to say, but instead he replied with a noncommittal "fine."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sirius came swaggering in to the Common after another night of conquests towards his three best friends.

"Who'd you nail this time?" Remus asked, a bitter undertone in his normally gentle voice.

Sirius didn't even bat an eye, "Carly Jones." He said promptly, turning away, leaving Remus to glare at his back as he engaged James in a lively conversation about their next prank.

Sirius had been breaking more hearts than usual this year, and every time he did, it killed Remus a little more.

He slammed his book closed and stalked upstairs, unable to take Sirius's flaunting anymore.

_Is it right that you and I should fight?_

"What's his problem?" Sirius snorted as James and him looked at the receding back of their friend.

James smirked, "I think he's jealous."

Sirius started, "No! I should check on him though," and ran after him.

Not knowing what to say he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "James thinks you're jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Remus exploded, "especially not of that slut."

Sirius looked at him, pained, "I think he meant of me… getting girls."

"What ever, I'm not JEALOUS, you're just using these girls!"

Sirius glared, "I am not USING them! If anything it's your fault anyway!" and he left Remus to ponder those words.

_Every night?_

When he tried to ask, Sirius just exploded at him to "never fucking mind"

_Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright._

"Where's Sirius, James?" Remus asked late one night.

Consulting the map, James pointed silently to the roof. Climbing out the window, he saw Sirius lying on his back. The moonlight reflected off him, making him glow almost.

_(Very Bright)_

He cleared his throat, and Sirius sighed, beckoning him closer. Remus lay next to his friend, his dear friend who was currently causing him such inner turmoil.

_Haven't I the right to make it up _Rem

"I'm sorry Moony." Sirius said, shimmying towards the other boy in order to put his head near the other's, vaguely conscious that it was probably the last time he would be able to do it.

_It's only love and that is all_

"For what? For blaming me for your infidelity? Your inability for monogamy that lasts longer than an evening?"

"For upsetting you so much, I don't know why it does, and my reasons are rather stupid I suppose." Sirius looked at Remus side-long.

_Why should I feel the way I do?_

"The truth is that…" Sirius could feel the warmth emanating from his friend's skin they were so close.

_It's only love, and that is all_

"Yes?" Remus whispered. When Sirius seemed like he wasn't going to continue, Remus started to speak.

"I've been trying to overcome other feelings I've been having." Sirius said at the same time Remus did.

_But it's so hard loving you_

"But it's so hard." They said as one.

"What are you trying to overcome?" Remus asked tremulously, turning his face towards Sirius.

_Yes it's so hard loving you,_

"I'm in love with you." Sirius whispered, his face inches away from Remus's.

_Loving you_

"I, I love you too" Remus said, his eyes reflecting the cresent that was the moon.

Slowly their lips met, and both boys thought it was almost worth all the pains of love to feel this right in the end.


End file.
